uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasp
The Winsome Wasp '''(aka Janet van Dyne) is known the world over as a superhero, fashion designer, and celebrity. Background *Janet van Dyne is born in Cresskill, New Jersey. Her father, Vernon van Dyne is a noble prize winning scientist. *Attends college, begins dating scientific vunderkin, Hank Pym. *Janet earns two PhDs, the first in molecular biological and the second in biochemistry. *Janet's father is killed by an alien monster he brought to Earth in an experiment. Jan and Hank use his newly discovered Pym Particles to stop the alien and send it home. *Hank perfects his cybernetic helmet to talk to ants and becomes the crime-fighter known as Ant Man. *Janet used her father's experiments and her own knowledge of biochemistry and molecular biology to give herself wings and a wasp's sting. She becomes the Wasp! *Ant Man and the Wasp fight criminals and monsters together. Often, Janet plays dumb and lets Hank take the lead. *Ant Man and the Wasp are asked by the president to join the Justice League of America. They become founding members. *Hank's inferiority complex gets the better of him. In order to keep up with the other powerhouses on the JLA, he becomes Giant Man. *Janet and Hank's relationship begins to fall apart. He feels his failures (Ultron, for example) outweigh his successes and he resents her growing confidence. *Hank is brainwashed by Ultron. He kidnaps Janet and, under Ultron's control, uses her brain patterns to make a new robot, Jocasta. Ultron is eventually defeated by an independent and not at all evil Jocasta. *Realizing she's been living her life to please men (earning her PhDs to please her father, later holding back as the Wasp to please Hank), Janet resolves to live her life on her terms. She breaks up with Hank and he leaves the JLA. *Janet embarks on a career as a fashion designer (design being her secret passion). She uses her natural talent and status as a celebrity to promote her line and quickly becomes one of the world's premiere fashion designers. *During a brief reconciliation with Hank, Janet's powers are further enhanced as he makes a "gift" to her of his growing formula. She can now be Giant Girl when needed. The reunion doesn't last. *Janet van Dyne, scientist, super-heroine, fashion designer, and celebrity has become one of the most famous women in the world. Personality It used to be that people believed Janet to be a bit of a ditz, riding on the coattails of her smarter boyfriend. That's Janet's fault. She let them believe that, despite her having two PhDs, she was a flightly little thing (literally and figuratively). That was part of Janet's own complex - her need to prove herself, first to daddy (which is why she earned the two PhDs) and then to Hank (who needed someone to be his adoring fan, pushing him past his self-doubt). It was only Janet's adventures with the Justice League that built her confidence and proved that she could be her own person. That she didn't need anyone's validation. now, Janet's the very picture of a confident, modern woman. She runs her own business empire, fights crime, and keeps up with the latest advances in her field of science. All that and she has a healthy and fun dating life, too! Powers '''Shrinking: Janet can reduce her size to a minimum of half an inch in height. When her size is reduced her density increases, making her more resistant to injury. Her strength also increases, allowing her to damage larger opponents. Growing: She doesn't do it as often, but Janet can grow to a maximum of 100 feet tall. Her strength and stamina increase with her size. At full height, Jan can lift fifty tons. Flight: When her size is reduced, Janet grows wings from her back that allow her to fly as fast as a hummingbird or bumblebee. Bio-sting: Janet can harness her "bio energy" at full size or smaller (but not at large size) to fire blasts of energy. These blasts are capable of penetrating concrete and can knock out a full grown man. Insect Communication: Janet can grow antenae from her forehead that allow her to communicate with (and control, to a limited degree) insects. Skills Combat: Janet has trained to fight as a super-hero. She's trained both in regular martial arts and, more importantly, in a style developed by herself, Hank Pym, and some consultant martial artists to take advatage of her flight and size changing abilities. Fashion Design: Jan is one of the world's premiere fashion designers. She has an eye for style, a talent for design, and knows how to put an outfit together from scratch (at least, from basic cloth and thread). Science: Jan has two PhDs. The first is in molecular biology and the second is in biochemistry. She's no slouch in the other sciences, either. There's some brains behind this beauty. Leadership: Janet's actually proven to be a skilled leader, both in business and on the battle field. She can organize on the fly tactics and inspire the troops as needed. Business: Janet's got a head for business, though she leaves the accounting to people she trusts. She knows how to navigate the currents of international capitalism and runs a successful company. Society': Jan's a member of high society and can navigate the politics of the upper crust with ease and style.' Social: Janet's likable, gorgeous, knows how to flirt, knows how to inspire, when the shut up, when to talk, and otherwise has fantastic social skills. She's often the gal on camera for the League. Boons Wealth: Janet inherited millions from her father and has made millions more in the world of business. Business: Van Dyne Designs is a multi-national corporation and one of the most recognized clothing brands in the world. Janet's at the top of that pyramid. Justice League: Jan was one of the founding members of the Justice League of America. She's a member in good standing and has access to all the benefits that entails. Hank Pym: Sure, she's not dating Hank anymore. He's still a friend, though (sorta) and one of the world's most brilliant minds. Wardrobe: Janet has a closet full of clothes. Several closets, in fact. All designed by her. All made with unstable molecules so they'll change sizes with her. Insects: While she's not particularly fond of bugs, Janet can make use of insects to fight crime, stop the bad guys, or clean her kitchen in a disturbing, almost Disney-like scene. Celebrity: Unlike some crime fighters, Janet's not afraid to be in the public spotlight. She happily uses her "brand" to promote both herself and causes she believes in. Janet does talk shows, late night shows, and is often on the cover of magazines. She is a spokesperson for several charities and just released a new book to help teenage girls better understand science, "Science is Sexy". Flaws Pym Particles: Pym particles are, quite frankly, not as well understood as they could be. All that shapeshifting has been known to do bad things to both brain and body. So far, Janet's escaped any nasty side-effects (like insanity) but who knows what the future holds. Reputation: Janet's got a reputation as a flirt, a vacant socialite, and not much of a threat (her biggest power is SHRINKING). Deserved or not, she sometimes has to fight her reputation to get things done or be taken seriously. Public Identity: Janet doesn't wear a mask or try to hide who she is. She's out and about, using her celebrity status for both good and entertainment. Of course, this means it is easy for those who want to strike at her or the League to find and attack her. Enemies: There are people who hate the Wasp. There are folks who hate the League. Either group would find it fun to beat Janet into an itty bitty pulp. Logs Including the Winsome Wasp 2010-08-23: When Steve Met Janet: Janet makes the acquaintance of Captain America. 2010-08-24: Moving In and Moving Up: Janet meets Steve's new ward, and gives her an unexpected Job offer. Category:Taken Feature Character